


Dating Aliens

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: F/M, I love writing this, M/M, Megamind uses his home language, Multi, Poly, They're just bein cute, and soft, it's cute, it's mentioned - Freeform, mentioned - Freeform, metro city wolverines, snuggles, soft, thanks Set for that team cause im not a good sports person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:10:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Just some poly stuff with Megamind, Roxanne, and Metro Man. The cutiesIt may be marked as complete, but if I write more for this ship that's not a specific au, this is gonna chill in here. It's marked as complete, but more might be added in the future





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i love them   
> they're cuties

If you had told Roxanne from three years ago, that she would be dating two aliens, the one that kidnapped her and the one that saved her, she’d have called you crazy. 

Now, however, when she snuggled up against Megamind, who had the coveted middle position for the night, with Wayne pressed against his other side, holding onto Roxanne’s hand, she thought that perhaps she was the crazy one, for not realizing how wonderful these two were. 

Megamind hummed, shifting slightly and stretching out, much like a cat a moment, and Roxanne shifted to one side to allow him to stretch out and then return to his little ball, pressing back against his side quietly. 

Usually, they had a system on who got the middle spot, on a rotating schedule. Megamind’s turn was that night, leaving Roxanne on the other side of Wayne, away from the heater that he was, which meant she needed the quilt that they usually draped over the back of the couch. 

She huffed, snuggling closer to Megamind, who snickered softly, shifting and wrapping an arm around her shoulders, rubbing her back lightly. “Cold?” He murmured, smiling at her. She huffed again, looking up at him. 

“Wayne’s the heater of the relationship, you know that you little ice cube.” 

“I don’t have fat, love, you know that.” He grinned, shifting to kiss her forehead, and thus gave her an opening to press her fave into his neck, her cold nose up against the junction just under his ear. 

Megamind squawked in outrage, pushing her away as she cackled, shifting and pressing his head into Wayne’s neck, hissing at Roxanne softly. 

Wayne chuckled, shifting and tugging Megamind up against him on one side, reaching out and tugging Roxanne close as well, shaking his head a bit. “You two-” 

“She started it.” 

“I did no such thing.” 

“I’m already cold! I don’t need your little ice cube of a nose against my sensitive neck, you know this!” 

“I know. That’s why I did it.” 

“You fiend!” 

“Okay...” Wayne huffed, shaking his head a bit and shifting, holding them close to him. “You two are complete messes, you need to chill.” 

Megamind huffed, shifting and stretching an arm across his chest, wrapping it around him, clinging to his side. He shifted, pressing his head into his shoulder, purring innocently. Roxanne rolled her eyes a moment, snuggling close to Megamind’s side, pouting a bit. 

Wayne shook his head a moment, smiling, pressing a kiss to the top of Megamind’s head, then stretching a bit to kiss Roxanne’s forehead. “Love you two...” 

Roxanne smiled softly. “Love you too, Wayne.”   
Megamind was silent a moment, before shifting, making a soft trilling, hissing noise, that neither actually knew the exact translation of, but knew the general. 

Roxanne hummed, shifting and snuggling into Megamind’s side again. He took his arm from Wayne’s chest, wrapping it around her shoulders to pull her close, up against his chest, pressing her between him and Wayne. Roxanne huffed softly, shaking her head a bit. It was common that one of them ended up giving up their night in the middle to have her there instead. 

She didn’t complain, however, simply sinking into the heat packet between them, Megamind tugging the quilt up to cover her, smiling softly. Wayne chuckled, shifting and kissing the top of her head lightly, leaving Megamind free to sneak a kiss to his temple. 

Roxanne let herself be lulled to sleep by Megamind’s soft purrs and Wayne’s hand running through her hair, content and safe between her aliens.


	2. Carry The Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snippets of Roxanne or Wayne carrying Megamind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roxanne strongk, Wayne invincible, Megamind smol and light. It's easy enough to see what should happen here

Wayne walked into the room, lifting his arms just in time to catch the bullet of black and blue that attached himself to his chest. He sighed, shifting his weight to let Megamind climb up onto his shoulders, leaning his arms onto Wayne’s head. Wayne hummed, holding onto his ankles to help him keep his balance, before continuing to move into the room, settling on the couch. 

Roxanne walked in a moment later, barely sparing them a glance as she moved in. “You guys want anything to eat?” 

“York peppermint patties.” Megamind hummed softly, trying to mess up Wayne’s hair, though it seemed to always fall back into it’s place perfectly. 

“I’m good for now.” Wayne answered, and Roxanne nodded, moving into the kitchen. 

* * *

 

Megamind shifted, moving over, placing a hand onto Roxanne’s shoulder before hopping up, just as she moved her arms for him to wrap his legs around her waist. He grinned, purring lowly as he put her hands under his thighs, bouncing him up a bit to hold onto him properly. 

It didn’t seem to phase her that they were live on TV, and it didn’t bother Megamind, so he just lay his head onto her shoulder and purred, smiling against her shoulder. 

* * *

 

Megamind hunched over his work, scribbling drawings and equations across his work book. He shifted a bit, then jolted as Wayne lifted him up into his arms princess style. He huffed, grabbing onto his work book to keep working, as Wayne carried him out to the bedroom, where Roxanne was already in pajamas waiting. 

* * *

 

Roxanne huffed softly, lifting Megamind over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He went limp as she did, trying to get her to put him down, if he went dead weight, but he was under a hundred pounds. She didn’t seem to be affected by it, before he finally groaned, shifting and propping his head up on his hand, elbow pressing into her back. 

“So... why am I being carried?” 

“Minion called you like six times. He has something for you to try on.” 

“Oh... huh...” 

* * *

 

Megamind yawned softly, head against the table as he tried to keep working. Roxanne laughed softly, carefully pulling him back from the table to lift him into her arms. His head lolled against her shoulder, his soft purr starting up as she carried him to bed. 

Wayne looked up, then smiled, taking Megamind from her carefully, so she could take the cape off. Carefully, he lay Megamind down, to peel the leather away and redress him into his pajamas, which was currently one of Metro Man’s Metro City Wolverine shirts, and a pair of sweatpants from Roxanne. 

They lay him down, changing quickly before curling into bed with him. His purr got louder, a soft smile gracing his face, before he hissed/trilled softly, rolling over to face Roxanne, tugging her close to his chest and pressing up against Wayne. 

Roxanne laughed softly, kissing his forehead lightly. “Love you too, Megamind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, you should still give me prompts for these beans


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sneaky Roxanne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on a plane

Trying to sneak into their room when she comes home late is a chore. Wayne slept deep, unless startled by a sound that wasn’t normal, and Megamind was one of the lightest sleepers she had ever seen.

That didn’t mean she didn’t try to sneak in a few times. Roxanne worked late, had to come in and sneak into her and do what she could so that they didn’t realize she was there and sneaking in.

Of course this failed half the time.

Tonight was no different. Roxanne managed to get the door shut, before a soft noise behind her alerted her to the fact that Megamind had woken up. She sighed, turning, seeing his bleary eyed face looking at her from over Wayne’s chest.

She kicked off her shoes, before moving over, dragging a hand over the top curve of his head. “I’m sorry sweetheart, I didn’t mean to wake you.” She mumbled, and Megamind nodded, closing his eyes again as he lay his head back against Wayne’s shoulder.

Roxanne smiled softly, leaning down to kiss Megamind’s temple, then pressed a kiss to Wayne’s forehead, before stepping away and changing into one of Wayne’s giant shirts.

The fact that Megamind as also wearing one of Wayne’s shirts was amazing to her- they had both separately decided to just steal his clothing from time to time.

She shifted, then carefully stood on the edge of the bed to step over Megamind and Wayne’s entangled legs, laying down behind Megamind.

Megamind made a soft trilling noise, rolling over and tugging her close to his chest, beginning to purr. Roxanne laughed softly, holding him close, counting down the seconds before-

Wayne rolled over, latching onto Megamind’s back and murmured gibberish into his neck as he settled again, slipping back to sleep. Roxanne smiled, pressing a kiss to Megamind’s noise-her reward for such an action was a cute little squeak that often happened when he was tired and you showed him affection-and settled back into bed, ducking her head under Megamind’s chin.

Megamind huffed, kissing the top of her head, settling into the warmth packet brought by two warmblooded people. Megamind began to purr, which cause Roxanne to grin, kissing the underside of his chin.

“Stop that… I’m trying to sleep…” he complained softly, with no real bite in it. Roxanne smiled anyways, leaning back to kiss him properly.

“Fine. I’ll stop… night Megs.”

“Night love.” He purred, settling against her, letting her snuggle against his chest, and slipped back to sleep

Roxanne watched him quietly for a few moments before finally letting sleep overcome her, cuddled against her two loves, protected from the world.


	4. Wayne's Birthday

It’s hard to plan a surprise birthday party when the person you were planning it for had super hearing. Honestly, Roxanne was a little sick of trying to keep it on the down low when she was sure Wayne knew by now. But Megamind really wanted to do this for him, so Roxanne would go along with it for him. The things she did for these two nerds. 

Megamind really did try too. It was cute, managing to get Wayne to agree to spend time away the day of his birthday. Minion made him breakfast in bed first, but then Megamind was shooing him out of the Lair to go spend time with his parents. Roxanne rolled her eyes fondly as he did, before he turned and bounced back, calling out to brain bots. 

They were quick to work, calling out to each other and working through the entire Lair, little things here and there as they built it all up. Roxanne let Megamind slip into his element of working with his bots, as she moved out to the kitchen. Minion was great and cooking, but he wasn’t the best and baking, and he couldn’t make the cupcakes that Wayne loved with a burning passion. 

Soon enough, everything was set and Megamind was bouncing from place to place in the living room, trying to find a perfect place to hid. Roxanne watched from her spot wiggled behind the couch. “Babe, you do know that he can see through anything in this room?” 

“Sh, yes I know, but I want this to be perfect!” 

“He’s going to love it no matter what, Megamind, you know that.” Megamind turned to look at her, eyes narrowed. She held on for a second before giggling softly, quickly ducking down behind the couch before he could throw anything at her. 

Before Megamind could reply, Toothless slipped into the room and bowged quickly before slipping out, turning off the lights on the way. Megamind squeaked, and ducked down behind the closest thing, the table, as the lights went out. 

For a second they sat in darkness, before faintly Roxanne could hear three voiced approaching. Wayne and his family. 

He pushed open the door, and Roxanne could almost see the frown on his face as he did, before she just barely heard the little laugh he let out, just before flicking on the lights. 

She bounced up from behind the couch, grinning at him, as Megamind flung himself to his feet, grinning at him. “Surprise!” 

Wayne laughed softly, zipping over to them and drag them both into a hug in the middle of the room. It was disorienting for a moment, being moved in super speed like that, but Roxanne was much used to it now. Megamind laughed, squirming a bit and climbing up onto Wayne’s shoulders, laughing to himself. 

Roxanne wiggled free from his grip, watching the two loves of her life tease each other and laugh, before looking over at Lady and Lord Scott. “So, how long did he know?” 

Lady Scott smiled at her kindly. “Since he showed up this morning.” Megamind squawked in outrage. 

Roxanne looked over at Wayne’s sheepish face. “I could hear you. I knew you wanted it to be a secret though, so I tried to put it out of my mind and forget.” She smiled at him a moment, before going over to him. She made a motion, and he leaned down to her height smiling. 

Carefully, she kissed his cheek. “Happy Birthday love.”


	5. Megamind's Birthday

Wayne managed to sneak out of bed early, managed to untangle himself without waking up Megamind. It was a feat in of itself, as he purred and rolled over to snuggled into Roxanne’s side. She made a soft noise and huffed out a noise before wrapping herself around him. 

He stepped out of the room, before hovering up in the air to move silently through the lair towards the kitchen. The moment that he slipped in, however, he saw Minion already working over the stove. He looked up as Wayne entered and smiled. 

“I’m working on breakfast for him. He eats in bed for breakfast and then he’s banned from the kitchen while I work on dinner. It’s how it’s always been. Go on back to bed. He’ll be happy to wake up with both of you with him.” Wayne watched Minion for a moment, before he nodded and slipped back through the halls up to Megamind’s room. 

True to his word, Megamind’s purring nearly doubled in volume when he woke up snuggled up between him and Roxanne, and the noise of it alone woke up Roxanne. Wayne smiled down at him softly. Megamind squirmed softly, eyes flicking to the door as Minion pushed it open. 

“Happy birthday sir!” Minion beamed, and Megamind seemed to purr even louder, looking up at him. 

They were quiet through breakfast, though they didn’t move out of bed for a little while. Megamind didn’t seem to mind like he normally would, purring and settling in the space between them. Wayne shifted slightly, holding them both close to his chest, Roxanne smiling up at him. 

A lazy day wasn’t exactly what one would expect that Megamind would want for his birthday. He was always moving and doing everything, but now, all he wanted was to cuddle and watch movies on Wayne’s phone. None of them moved from the bed. 

Later that night, Minion slipped into the room to find them all asleep, Wayne’s phone caught in the space between him and Megamind. Minion hummed, carefully fishing it out from the spot and plugging it in. He slipped out of the room and shut off the light, smiling to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> hey you should give me prompts for this ship thank you


End file.
